I Know You Are Ticklish
by MissFeral
Summary: Ben Willis AKA "The Fisherman" goes on a killing spree and picks off his victims one by one. Just like in the movie but this time, with a twist.


It seemed like an ordinary day at the dock for the fishermen. They all went about their daily work, oblivious to the terror and confusion that a certain four teenagers were facing at this moment. A girl named Julie James had received a threatening note from an unknown person. It sent shivers down her spine whenever she read those seven little words…

 _I know what you did last summer._

The four youngsters knew damn well what the note was talking about. Somebody knew…Somebody saw what they did to that fisherman last July. Who could have sent this terrible note? Julie, Helen, and Barry went down to the docks to confront a young man named Max, who Barry suspected to be the culprit.

Barry grabbed Max by the collar and slammed him into a wall of ice, threatening him with a huge hook. Startled, Max denied knowing anything about the note. Barry then released him and stormed out of the room.

"Motherfucker," Max called after him, "Don't you test me, motherfucker, I'll call the cops on your college quarterback ass!"

 _Later…_

Max was working in the room of ice, still confused as to why Barry would rough him up and accuse him of something he knew nothing about.

A figure in a black hat and rain slicker crept silently into the room. He picked up an ice hook and approached Max from behind, whacking him in the head with the rounded part of the hook. Max cried out in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious.

When Max awoke, he was laying on his stomach on the floor. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His arms and legs were tied together behind his back with thick, strong ropes. He had been hog-tied.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Then he heard heavy footsteps walking towards him. He looked up and saw The Fisherman looming over him with a hook in his hand.

"You goddamn motherfucking piece of shithead!" Max shouted, struggling. "Let me go NOW!"

The Fisherman knelt down and cupped Max's chin in his gloved hand. Max stared up at him with confused and frightened eyes. The Fisherman's face was hidden deep under his hat. Max's eyes widened as The Fisherman brought the hook close to Max's face and let it run gently along his cheek.

"Fuck…don't…don't do this! Don't hurt me!" Max squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the cold hook to slice open his cheek.

Then The Fisherman stood up and walked away for a moment. At first, Max thought his assailant was going to disappear and leave him for dead. But then he felt his shoes being tugged at.

"What are you doing, fucker? Let me go!"

The Fisherman removed Max's shoes and socks.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Max shouted, as the cold air chilled his naked feet.

The Fisherman chuckled at the young man's endless struggles and cursing. Then he ran his index finger lightly down Max's soles, making him giggle and squirm.

"Nononono! Stop it! Heeheeheehee! That tihihickles!" Max squealed.

Suddenly, The Fisherman began scribbling his fingers all over his soles.

"NOT MY FEET!" Max shrieked, as he burst into a fit of laughter.

The Fisherman grabbed some string and tied his big toes together to limit movement. He was going to have such fun torturing this guy. He admired Max's feet very much…they were big, smooth, smelly, and deathly ticklish.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHIT SHIT SHIT! STOOOOOOP!" Max screamed, as those large fingers danced on the soles of his feet.

But The Fisherman didn't stop for one second. He tickled fast and slow, starting at the heels and moving up to his toes. He dug his fingers between the meaty toes and scratched the undersides of them. He scribbled on the soft arches for several minutes at a time. Max screamed with laughter and fought like a madman to free himself, but it was hopeless. The ropes were so strong that they could only be cut through with a knife. There was no way he could get out of this.

"OOOOOOHH PLEASE PLEEHEHEHEHEASE! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! C-CUT IT OUT!"

The torture carried on this way for a whole hour before The Fisherman stopped.

Max was drenched in sweat and his face was crimson and stained with tears. He was whimpering and giggling as he struggled to catch his breath.

The Fisherman grinned wickedly, savoring every second of his victim's nightmare. The sound of the guy blubbering like a baby was music to his ears.

"Oh, God…oh, God, please…no more."

The Fisherman came up, grabbed Max's hair and smacked him hard in the face. And then he did it again…and again. Then he started punching him in the face over and over again. The Fisherman raised his hook and bashed Max's head with the side of it. He continued this nonstop for five minutes.

By the time the beating was over, blood was spurting from Max's head, lips, and nose. His eyes were now two black blotches. The agony of his injuries, plus the horrible tickling he had endured, made him cry like a little girl.

The Fisherman stood and started kicking him in the ribs and stomach. He then found a tire iron and bashed Max's ribcage, loudly breaking all the ribs on that side. The gut-wrenching scream that followed went unheard by everyone else on the dock.

"Stop…please. Stop hurting me. I can't take it anymore," Max sobbed, tears and blood trailing down his face.

The Fisherman was still for a moment. Then he raised the tire iron and slammed it down on Max's ass, making the poor guy scream in agony.

After this, a few moments passed and nothing else happened so Max thought that maybe the torture was over. He wasn't exactly a "praying" kind of guy but right now he was praying that somebody would come to rescue him. He tried to call for help but he was too weak and sore. His broken ribs hurt so much that he could barely breathe, let alone call out. He felt like he was on the verge of death.

Sadly for him, The Fisherman wasn't done.

Max felt something soft and fluffy rub against the soles of his feet. It made him burst out laughing.

"OH DEAR GOD! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA NOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEEEEEEASE! HEEHEEHEHEEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHE!"

The Fisherman was using a big seagull feather to tickle his feet. This was the worst moment of his entire life. The laughter being forced out of him caused his broken ribcage to hurt like HELL. The agonizing pain combined with the torment of the tickly feather caused him to reach a new level of anguish. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. His eyesight was blurred by tears and he could no longer breathe at all.

Finally, after two hours, unconsciousness mercifully stepped in. The Fisherman dropped the feather and picked up his hook…

He plunged the sharp tool into Max's neck, right under his chin. Then he dragged the body across the room, smearing a coat of blood on the floor.

Victim #1 was complete.


End file.
